This invention is directed to a device for protecting ones shoulder during firing of a gun and more particularly to a versatile recoil protector which affords good protection during firing of a gun.
Heretofore gun shooting protective devices have been formed in hunting jackets or hunting vests as padding in the area of the shoulder. Such protection devices make the jacket bulky in the protective area and make the jacket combersome.
The recoil protector of this device can be made of any material that is of light weight plyable and comfortable to the user. The device is made with padding or recoil absorption material on the inner surface of the main material so that the padding functions as a cushion. The recoil protector is a separate device which can be worn over the shirt in summer time and in the winter, the device can be worn over the shirt and under a normal winter jacket without detracting from the looks of the jacket and with comfort to the wearer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a versatile recoil protector which will provide sufficient protection to allow comfort while shooting different caliber rifles, etc.
Another object is to provide a versatile recoil protector which is light wieght and not bulky so that it can be comfortably worn under an outer jacket.
Still another object is to provide a recoil protector which is easily put on and which is plyable and comfortable to the user.
Further objects and advantages will become obvious from the drawings set forth herein.